For The First Time
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. One-Shot. "It was strange though. He wanted to think about something else, but at the same time, he didn't. For the past few months, he found himself thinking about things that he never thought he would about Marinette."


**hey guys! Yeah, I know, it's been awhile. I'm just uploading this small one-shot as sort of a comeback. haha I've been pretty busy the last few months, but I guess that's kind of obvious when a writer doesn't upload in awhile. Sorry. :( But, I'm sure you guys have been pretty busy too!**

 **Oh yeah, & that poll I started awhile back - the two winners are Drawn to You and Date Night (In case you haven't been to my profile). I'll be focusing on those more, but before I do, I will probably upload a chapter for the other stories. Can't give you a time frame though. Sorry. D: **

**I haven't written much in the last while, so I'm pretty rusty atm. Hopefully this small exercise helped me out a bit.**

 **Anywho, enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

 **For The First Time**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful show.

 **Pairings:** Adrinette

* * *

He sat at the top of the stairs, the pitter-patter of the rain occasionally wetting his delicate skin. He sighed, pulling his knees closer to his chest, his eyes glued to the drops that were slamming onto the pavement.

He couldn't understand it. Marinette was a nice girl. She was one of the few girls he trusted in his class. Yet, she had to ruin this assignment. The assignment he was so eager to do well in to show his father that being in this school wasn't a waste.

He clutched the fabric at his chest, his heart thumping lowly as the bluenette appeared in his mind. He bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, the coldness of the rain making the tiny hairs on his arms stand on end.

He was angry and annoyed. He didn't want to talk or even think about the girl that was most likely going to get him thrown back into being homeschooled.

It was strange though. He wanted to think about something else, but at the same time, he didn't. For the past few months, he found himself thinking about things that he never thought he would about Marinette. Every time he saw the color blue, his mind would wander off to her hair. From there, he would wonder about her pigtails. How did she do her hair? What would she look like in a different style? Then his mind would ponder to her facial features – her vibrant eyes, her pink lips. And finally, everything else about her would take over his senses.

Adrien shook his head, his hand clutching the fabric with a greater grip. He could feel his heart ache every time it let out another lowly beat.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body before resting his forehead against his slightly dampened palm. He forced his thoughts into a place of happiness – modeling, being Chat Noir, saving Paris, and fighting along LadyBug's side.

He clutched the fabric at his chest again. It felt like ages since LadyBug pondered his mind. He just saw her the night before during their patrol, yet the thought of her seemed so foreign. He bit his bottom lip, trying to think about the many things that made him swoon over her.

He opened his eyes.

Not one single thing was coming to his mind.

She was wonderful. Admirable. Stunning. Yet, it wasn't the same kind of admiration or beauty he once felt for her. Something felt off.

 _What is wrong with me?_ He asked himself before smacking his palm against his forehead. He seemed to be asking himself that question a lot lately. He slightly groaned. _I must be stressed out from everything._

The unpleasant churning in his gut sent him spiraling down another whirlpool of saddened emotions. He no longer wanted to think about his failed project or his perturbed father or his waning feelings towards his beloved LadyBug.

Adrien tilted his head upwards and clenched his fists in determination before standing up from the stairs. He brought his hand up to the face, and briefly inspected the miraculous that was snugly fit around his finger.

He knew what he had to do to clear his thoughts – gallivant from building to building until he could no longer feel his legs. At that point, the numbness surely would spread to his aching heart.

The honey blonde took a few steps down the stairs, embracing the drops of rain that was further enveloping him in its wetness. He took a few more steps down, when suddenly; the cold water was no longer hitting his skin.

He glanced up, spotting an umbrella above his head.

He sighed, knowing that Nathalie was probably watching him the entire time before deciding on bringing him back into the school to face his father. Nathalie was like an auntie to him, and he knew that she cared a lot about his strained relationship with his father, but sometimes, he wished that she would give him some space when he was feeling down.

"I'm sorry."

He perked up upon realizing that that voice didn't belong to Nathalie.

He slowly turned around to find the bluenette standing behind him, just a few steps up the plight of stairs, the rain ruining her well-groomed bangs.

 _Marinette?_ He wondered to himself. He was too surprised to even slightly utter her name.

Before he stormed out of the classroom, he yelled at her. He said some things that he immediately regretted, but he couldn't control himself. He was that angry. After that, he was pretty sure that she didn't want to see him or talk to him. Their communication wasn't exactly the best during their time together as partners. But, that didn't mean that he had to lash out at her in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry," she said again. She pursed her lips together before pushing away a strand of wet hair that was working its way down to her line of vision. "I shouldn't have taken control of the entire assignment… It's just…" She bit her bottom lip. "When you told me that your dad was using this assignment to determine whether or not you should still be attending this school, I flipped…" She admitted. "I wanted everything to be perfect, but I forgot about what you wanted. I-I'm sorry…"

Adrien stared into her bluebell colored eyes. He could tell that she was genuinely sorry. He didn't even have to stare into her eyes to know. He knew that Marinette wasn't that kind of girl.

"It's okay," he said. "I shouldn't have lashed out on you the way I did."

"No, I deserved it. It wasn't my place to get into your family business." Marinette slightly smiled before urging Adrien to grab onto the handle of the umbrella.

"You were just trying to help," he said while turning down Marinette's offer. She was pretty adamant on giving him the umbrella though. "It's alright. You should keep it. You're getting pretty wet." He stared at her pigtails. The weight of the water was pulling them down.

"No," Marinette insisted. "It's yours."

He raised a brow. "What?"

"You gave it to me the first day we met."

"I did?"

She nodded before forcing the handle into Adrien's hand. "I'm going back in anyways." She smiled before scurrying up the stairs and back into the building.

Adrien blinked, the lowly thump of his heart suddenly raising his spirits.

He wasn't angry because she made those changes to their assignment. He wasn't angry because of his father. And, he especially didn't care about his father's decision.

He finally understood why he was so frustrated during the entire assignment – why he was having such a hard time communicating with her. He was angry the entire time because, for the first time, he didn't see Marinette as that girl who babbled a lot. He saw her as someone who was wonderful. Admirable. Stunning.

And as he stared up at the door, he felt like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders – he saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng as more than just a friend.

* * *

 **As usual, leave a favorite or a review. :)**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
